It is known to adhesively join containers together to form clusters, or “multipacks.” These containers are often plastic containers. To save on weight and materials, the plastic containers have thin walls.
To remove a container from such a multipack, one applies a force to overcome the adhesive force. As one removes a container from the multipack, the container walls also sustain forces. It is preferable that the container be capable of sustaining such forces to avoid rupture that would spill the container's contents.